<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naranja. by Monestsukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620806">Naranja.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki'>Monestsukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Burdos sustitutos naranjas no ayudarían a Sakusa. </p><p>Advertencia: Transtorno mental y muerte de uno de los personajes. </p><p> </p><p>Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naranja.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor lea las advertencias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor y la obsesión?. Entre el querer y el necesitar. </p><p>Por qué Sakusa sabe que quiere que Hinata siga brillando y siga escalando a lo alto, pero necesita que se quede a su lado y lo haga en Japón.  </p><p>¿Hace cuanto no se sentía de esta forma?. Hace cuanto no sentía que el suelo que pisaba no existía y todo se sentía como nubes y sueños, todo se sentía irreal. A claro, la primera vez que pensó que se enamoro a los 14 años, pero ésto no se le podía comparar, esté amor por el pelirrojo de ojos caramelo, risa estruendosa, piel tostada y suave, cabello en llamas y una voluntad increbrantable era superior. </p><p>Desde que lo vio en las nacionales una parte de su cabeza no podía olvidarlo, una especie de bucle girando ante su recuerdo, uno tan claro que por años estuvo ahí, entre su rutina, sus días de escuela, las prácticas, las duchas, las comidas, la limpieza. De repente sus toallas cambiaron de azul marino a un naranja radiante. Bufandas, calcetines, guantes para el invierno y si alguien pregunta sobre el par de boxers naranjas, fue Komori quien se los regalo.</p><p>Para su tercer año como capitán de Itachiyama solo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza: la limpieza y el color naranja. </p><p>Pero ni así tuvo el valor de dirigirse a esa llamarada radiante que atraía a todo lo que lo rodeaba como polillas a la luz. Estaba irritado más de la cuenta por culpa de Miya y no iba a decir lo contrario, no iba a decir que en realidad le fastidiaba ver a Hinata con el armador de nekoma o con el armador de fukurodani hablando tan amigable, tampoco admitirá que el balonazo en la cara de Atsumu fue por haberle visto coquetear con el chico de su interés, no, aquello era por todos esos años soportandolo. </p><p>Vivir durante años rodeandose de cosas naranjas era suficiente para Sakusa, masturbarse con lubricante con olor a naranjas era suficiente, comprar cucharas naranjas, imanes para el refri naranjas, un tapete naranja para la sala era más que suficiente. </p><p>Saber que Hinata se iría a Brasil quizás no era suficiente, pero que podía hacer más que pintar varias paredes de su departamento de color naranja. libretas con la pasta naranja, plumas naranjas, su mochila de lona naranja para la práctica en el equipo universitario y si por él fuera el uniforme del equipo sería naranja. </p><p>Komori había decidido guardar silencio, pero de haber sabido hubiera intervenido desde los guantes naranjas. Cinco años dónde su primo estuvo tan cautivado por el naranja y cuando se enteró que Hinata estaba entrando a MSBY todo aquello tuvo sentido, pero Sakusa siempre había sido extraño, siempre había tenido una tendencia obsesiva, y si la limpieza era una el naranja solo era otra y todo estaría bien, como siempre lo habia estado. </p><p>Un día Sakusa solo llego para decirle que Hinata Shoyo era su nuevo y primer novio. Lo presento a la familia y todo mundo lo supo, Sakusa se encargó de eso. En los medios eran furor pues ambas personalidades y diferencias notorias los hacían tan especiales; ver a Sakusa con su mirada cautivada y el sonrojo que poco se ocultaba tras su mascarilla, su amplia mano  siempre en la espalda o la cintura de Hinata y esté si de por si ya brillaba ahora parecía una supernova. </p><p>Sakusa dejo de comprar cosas naranjas, pero empezó a guardar el cabello naranja de Hinata que dejaba en su cepillo en una pequeña cajita de madera que ocultaba bajo la cama.</p><p>Todo era perfecto, tranquilo y Sakusa jamás se había sentido tan pleno en su vida, Hinata era más de lo que se pudo haber imaginado; cálido, responsable, ordenado, limpio y sumamente amoroso. <br/>El sexo era indescriptible, Hinata nunca estaba saciado y él siempre estaba dispuesto. </p><p>Dos años juntos y Sakusa estaba listo para sellar su amor ante los dioses, dejar de llamarlo su novio para hacerlo su esposo. </p><p>Ya tenía el anillo, el permiso de su madre y la aprobación de Natsu, sus padres esperaban la confirmación para empezar con la lista de invitados. El departamento donde vivirían ya solo necesitaba de su firma para ser suyo. Marruecos estaría perfecto para la luna de miel, y esa tienda de trajes de boda en el centro de Osaka era la ideal para los suyos. </p><p>Hinata le dijo esa misma noche antes de la propuesta que se iba de regreso a Brasil para jugar con Asas Sao Paulo y Sakusa solo pudo pensar que el naranja calido se iba de sus manos, y está vez estába seguro que burdos sustitutos naranjas no ayudarían en nada. </p><p>¿Cuál es la diferencia entre querer y obsesion? Entre amar y necesitar. </p><p>Sakusa sabía que amaba a Hinata Shoyo y necesitaba que se quedará a su lado en Japón.</p><p>Aunque la alfombra naranja se mancho de rojo y su suave cabello naranja también, el color no perdío su calidez y él no perdería a la obsesión de su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>